


哈先生和马先生的麻瓜生活

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 电视连续剧，极品基阳红。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	哈先生和马先生的麻瓜生活

EP01：坏脾气老头们又吵架了

1

麻瓜哈先生和麻瓜马先生结婚已经四十年。

最近商量要办周年典礼。

哈先生想请一堆朋友们来，去公园野餐，吃汉堡和薯条，然后大家一起踢一场老年足球赛。

马先生只想请几个朋友来，去豪华饭店，发表一段深刻演讲，然后大家优雅享用鱼子酱和甜甜圈。

哈先生说马先生太爱花里胡哨，并提醒他迟早会吃甜甜圈吃出糖尿病。

马先生说哈先生头脑简单四肢发达，而且诅咒他迟早会吃汉堡吃成一个大胖子。

他们吵了起来，然后就分房睡了。

分房睡的第一天夜晚哈先生半夜起来上厕所。

哈先生眼睛不好，年轻时是近视眼，老了以后是老花眼。

现在还有点夜盲。

不分房前每次起夜马先生都给他开一盏小夜灯，并且从床头柜上递给他眼镜。

今天没有马先生给他递眼镜。

哈先生摸索着往厕所走，结果撞到了门框上。

门框旁边的小花几连带被碰倒。

乱七八糟的东西掉了一地。

马先生被吵醒，大惊失措。

他从卧室跑出来，手里提一只手电筒。

马先生在黑暗中嚷嚷：

怎么回事怎么回事？是什么？强盗吗？哈利！不要害怕！我在！

看到一个黑影，就拿手电筒英勇地往上砸。

哈先生说：诶哟诶哟！

马先生听到熟悉声音，停下动作，按开灯。

哈先生坐在地上诶哟诶哟。

马先生说：半夜你吓人干嘛！

哈先生说：我起来上厕所嘛！

马先生说：讨厌！烦人！瞎子！

哈先生说：闭嘴！讨厌！烦人！

2

哈先生年纪大了，摔了一跤，要去看医生。

马先生陪他去。

两个人穿戴整齐出门。

哈先生穿运动衣和运动裤，脖子上挂一条红红围巾。

马先生穿西装三件套，胸口口袋放一方白手帕。

他们两个互相打量。

哈先生说：做作！

马先生说：邋遢！

然后他们俩气鼓鼓地出门了。

哈先生走路一瘸一拐。

马先生在后面看着，不去扶他。

哈先生走了半天也不见马先生来帮忙，气鼓鼓变成气得要死。

他站住，掏出手机。

他给好友罗恩·韦斯莱先生打电话。

罗先生接通电话。

罗先生年纪也大了，耳朵有点背，说话声音就很大。

罗先生大声说：喂———？哈——利——！

哈先生被吓得赶紧把手机挪开耳边。

哈先生也扯着嗓子对话筒喊：

罗——恩——

罗先生大声喊回来：

干——嘛——

哈先生大声喊回去：

你——能——陪——我——去——医——院——吗？

罗先生大声喊回来：

什——么——？

哈先生大声喊回去：

去——医——院！

罗先生大声喊回来：

什——么？听——音——乐？好——啊！

是——古——怪——姐——妹——吗？

哈先生愤愤挂断电话。

马先生在他身后冷眼观看完哈先生和罗先生牛头不对马嘴对话，终于走过去：喂，我扶你，走啦。

哈先生说：不要你。

马先生说：真的吗？

哈先生说：快扶着我走，不要废话。

3

去医院检查后医生说哈先生轻微骨折，要多休息。

哈先生一听自己骨折了，顿时觉得屁股痛到受不了，连路都走不了了。

马先生找一辆出租车送他回家。

在出租车上哈先生半趴在车后座上，脸支在马先生腿上。

马先生说：你老了，波特，稍微摔一跤就骨折，太弱了。

哈先生说：我才没有老！

马先生说：喂，你记不记得——你上高中的时候和我踢足球赛，也骨折了一次。

哈先生说：不记得！

马先生说：记忆力衰退，果然是老了。

出租车司机说：两位从高中开始就是好朋友啊，真好真好。

马先生和哈先生一时语塞。

哈先生支着脑袋想，为什么马先生不反驳这个司机，告诉他他们可不是什么好朋友。

马先生板着脸想，为什么哈先生不说话，告诉这家伙他们可是——一对儿。

结果他们两个谁都没有开口说话。

出租车司机又说：这么多年的朋友一定很难得吧——哈哈，有老朋友可真不错，你们现在会和对方一起办家庭聚会吗？

哈先生和马先生又是一阵沉默。

出租车司机接着说：连去医院都让老伙计陪着，嘿，你们的老婆都该吃对方的醋了吧！

哈先生终于闷闷开口：我没有老婆。

出租车司机大声惊叹：啊？

马先生说：我也没有老婆。

出租车司机再次大声惊叹：啊？啊？

哈先生用胳膊支起自己半边身子来：

喂，司机先生，这位先生是我的爱人，我们在一起四十年了，马上就要举行周年派对了。另外，作为一个出租车司机，你的工作是开车，而不是不停地发出惊叹声——

马先生补充：那种惊叹声让你听起来就好像是被人拖上菜板的傻鸭子。

哈先生继续讲：现在，如果你不介意的话，请你把车靠边停下来，我们不再搭你的车了。

出租车司机听起来像是哮喘发作一样，连连惊叹：啊？啊？啊？

马先生说：请停车。

4

下了车以后，马先生对哈先生说：

想不到嘛，波特，你终于男人样了一回。

哈先生说：你说的什么屁话，我一直都很男人。

马先生说：哦，是吗？我记得你高中的时候还曾经穿过女孩的裙子。

哈先生暴跳如雷：那是罗恩妈妈买给我的！不是裙子！是传统礼服——你懂吗？传、统、礼、服！

马先生说：无所谓啦，反正看起来都一样。

又说：不过你穿裙子的时候还挺好看的，而且那//个的时候比较辣。

哈先生去捂他的嘴：你给我闭嘴啦！

结果一个趔趄差点又摔倒。

马先生赶紧扶住他。

哈先生说：不许说混账话。

马先生举双手表示投降：好吧。

下车地点距离他们所住公寓只有一个街区。

马先生说：这么近，我背你回去啊。

哈先生说：不要，我怕你的老骨头散架。

马先生说：不会啦。

哈先生思考片刻，说：好吧。

马先生蹲到哈先生身前。

哈先生张开双臂挂在他背上。

马先生也老了，他费了点力气，才把哈先生背起来。

哈先生问：真的可以吗？

马先生喘了口气说：可以——

然后就腿一软差点把哈先生滑下去。

哈先生说：啊，算啦算啦，我们打车吧。

马先生说：波特你现在太重了！都怪你！

哈先生说：放屁，我体重十年都没有增长过了。

马先生说：没有增长过说明你一直太胖啦！

哈先生说：明明是你自己老了体力不行嘛！

马先生说：哼！

哈先生说：傻逼。

5

马先生和哈先生最终还是打车回到了公寓。

哈先生回到家，趴在沙发上哼哼唧唧。

马先生说：你快死啦？

哈先生说：我想吃蛋糕。

马先生说：那你想吧。

哈先生气死了，扔一个靠枕说：马尔福！我要和你离婚！

马先生接住靠枕，平静说：事实上我们从来都没登记结婚过。

哈先生一想，好像确实是这样子。

哈先生和马先生年轻的时候，同性婚姻还不算数，没法登记的。

他们决定在一起的时候，只是举办了一个小小典礼。

没有牧师为他们主持仪式，于是罗先生穿一件大黑披风煞有其事冒充牧师。

罗先生说：德拉科·马尔福——你愿意和哈利·波特结为夫妻——不对，是夫夫，从此对他一心一意，无论生病，贫穷还是困苦，都和他在一起，支持他，保护他吗？

马先生说：我愿意。

罗先生又说：哈利·波特，你愿意和德拉科·马尔福结为夫夫，从此对他一心一意，无论生病，贫穷还是困苦，都和他在一起，支持他，保护他吗？

哈先生说：我愿意。

那天哈先生和马先生的眼睛都亮闪闪发光。

他们交换戒指，他们的好友往他们身上撒花。

他们的好友罗先生和赫小姐制作两本手工结婚证书，分别发给哈先生和马先生。

一切画面仿佛就在昨天。

哈先生回过神来，发现家中早已没有马先生身影。

他慢慢从沙发上挪起来，去书架旁边摸相册出来。

哈先生又趴回沙发，开始观看相册。

相册中第一页是他和马先生四十年前的合照。

他们两个都穿西装礼服，头上洒满花朵。

手指上的戒指都闪闪发亮。

他们那时候可真年轻，才二十岁，大家都劝他们别太早结婚，说太早结婚的容易最后闹掰的。

结果还不是吵吵闹闹过了四十年。

哈先生看着照片就笑了。

你笑什么。

马先生声音突然响起来。

哈先生抬头，马先生笔挺挺站在沙发前，手里拎一个蛋糕盒子。

喏，刚刚出去买的。

马先生说。

哈先生朝他伸出手，示意马先生低头下来。

干嘛？马先生一边低头一边问。

哈先生轻轻吻他眼角一下。

谢谢。哈先生说。

马先生看到哈先生手下的相册。

他怔忪片刻，突然大叫到：

不要搞这种矫情的事啦——

哈先生终于大笑起来。

蛋糕盒中放哈先生最喜爱的草莓蛋糕，完满如一个童话故事，放在茶几上。

粉色的，甜的，香香的，蛋糕。


End file.
